


Raven's Relaxation

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Raven spends the day relaxing the only way she likes. With her daughter sucking her cock in the morning before fucking her.





	Raven's Relaxation

It was always a nice feeling to be able to relax the day away with your own daughter sucking your cock, but it was even better when she was happily deepthroating it by herself as you downed a nice, cold beer while sitting on the couch. Luckily for her, Raven knew just how that felt as her red eyes were glued to the holographic monitor that was reading off the new, giving her potential heists to plan with her clan before a soft groan left her lips, those same eyes hovering down to see her beautiful blonde of a daughter gazing up at her like she was expecting something. “What? Do you want me to cum already? Or to even just show you how it’s done? I swear, ever since I brought you home and broke you in, you’ve been so needy.~” Though, that clearly didn’t stop the older woman from setting her drink down on the arm of the couch and grabbing the sides of Yang’s head.   
  
Yang’s lilac eyes widened in slight surprise as she felt her mother’s hands cling tightly to her head, only to start dragging her at a faster pace than she was already moving. She had been trained for this, though, having been stuck here a long enough time to know exactly how Raven prefers to get off. Dragging her tongue along the underside of the black-haired woman’s cock, the young blonde smiled and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the taste of the thick shaft that plunged deep into her throat over and over again and letting her mother take control. The young girl didn’t know how long she had been with Raven, or even how many times she had gotten on her knees to please the red-eyed woman, but none of that mattered in her mind as she was able to hear something she always cherished, the sound of the woman’s loud moans.   
  
Those sounds were easily filling the room as Raven continued to move her young daughter along her cock, happily groaning and moaning as the girl’s tongue coiled around her shaft to try and bring her even more pleasure than before. “You’re forgetting something, Yang.” The older woman grunted out, yanking the blonde to the base of her cock and chuckling at the visible bulge that formed in the ex-huntress’s throat. “You’re nothing but a pet for my enjoyment. You’re supposed to be better than this so I don’t have to work up the effort of fucking your face.” Despite the black-haired woman’s complaining words, there was a sense of enjoyment in her voice like she had wanted to fuck her daughter’s face the entire time. Though, nothing was stopping either of them from letting it happen, at least, nothing more than the red-eyed woman wanting to cum in the lilac-eyed girl’s throat. “Tighten up that throat for me, Yang. I’m going to make sure to give you a filling breakfast before fucking that sweet pussy of yours.”   
  
The blonde nodded and did as told, keeping her eyes closed as she swallowed down around her mother’s shaft, the lack of oxygen failing to get the better of her as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. The only thing on her mind was the taste of Raven’s precum and the premise of making the older woman as happy as she could, especially since she could already feel just how wet she was by rubbing her thighs together. Opening her eyes once again, Yang was blessed with the sight of the red-eyed woman’s face slightly contorted in pure bliss, eyes open and locked on her, lower lip caught between her teeth, and a look of lust and bliss in her eyes that made the younger girl’s heart skip a beat at the sight of it. Bringing a hand down between her legs, Yang started to trace a finger along her folds.   
  
Raven knew exactly what her daughter was up to the moment she saw the girl’s hand move, but she didn’t care one way or the other. It just meant she’d have a wetter pussy to fuck in the next few minutes, especially since her own orgasm was swiftly approaching and she could already feel herself throbbing against the linings of the blonde’s throat. “You’re already that excited to get fucked but can’t say anything? I really have raised a slut, haven’t I?~” Of course, the older woman didn’t expect an answer from the blonde, but the look that formed in those lilac eyes as they gazed up at her was one that always sent a shiver along her spine. Defiance, acceptance, lust, love, and even desire all rolled into one look somehow. That single look always made things that much better for the black-haired woman as she continued pumping her hips back and forth into Yang’s mouth.   
  
Yang could already feel the signs of the older woman getting ready to cum and it always seemed to excite her to no end that her mouth was capable of making a woman as powerful as Raven crumble, even if Raven was the one in charge of things. Though, the blonde got no warning before her mother came down her throat, nothing other than the solid yank to make her reach the base of the red-eyed woman’s shaft in time. Rope after thick and potent rope flooded down her throat and directly into her stomach, skipping her mouth entirely and making her regret not being able to taste the addictive substance flowing into her body. However, after a moment or two, she was given just what she wanted, the tribe leader pulling back just enough to splash a small amount of cum on her tongue for her to save the taste of. Though, the time she had to savor that cum was quickly shortened as she felt the older woman pull out of her mouth entirely and sit back on the couch, a soft whine leaving her as the lilac-eyed girl thought their fun was over for the day.   
  
“Turn around, Yang. It’s time I fuck that tight pussy of yours.” Raven didn’t hesitate to stroke her cock back to life, wanting to make sure it was nice and hard for her little girl before fucking her with it. Though, she was willing to wait the understandable moment to watch the blonde swallow down the small amount of cum she had let her get a taste of, knowing just how much Yang loved it.   
  
“Yes, Mistress…” Yang smiled as she turned around and raised her rear end in the air, expecting her mother to stand up and fuck her instead of staying seated. However, she was quickly surprised as she felt the woman’s hands grab hold of her hips and yank her down into her lap, a sharp gasp leaving the blonde as she was suddenly impaled on Raven’s thick cock, each and every inch of it filling her insides and stretching her inner walls beyond belief. A loud and happy moan left the young lilac-eyed girl as she sat there, letting the warm and blissful feeling of having her pussy stuffed full of cock radiate through her body.   
  
The older woman didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around her daughter’s body and start thrusting, grabbing hold of the girl’s massive breast with one hand while the other stayed on her firm ass. “It’s always such a surprise to hear you moan like that after just being penetrated. Music to my ears.~” The black-haired woman smirked and started to rock her hips faster, even if she couldn’t move them too much because of their position. Though, that clearly didn’t matter much to either of them as Yang’s moans continued to fill the room and she was loving the feeling of the girl’s inner walls clamping down around her shaft for more, both of them clearly loving it either way. Once again, Raven bit down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet, wanting to make sure that the lilac-eyed girl could hear herself moaning up a storm like a little slut.   
  
Of course, Yang could hear each and every moan that left her lips, hearing them echo back at her like a chorus made entirely of copies of her. She didn’t exactly appreciate it nearly as much as Raven did, but the young girl was getting far too lost in her pleasure to really care all that much as she felt the woman’s thick and hard shaft pumping back and forth inside of her tight hole. A loud scream of pure bliss left the girl as she felt the black-haired woman’s thumb push into her asshole, making her body shiver and her back arch just a bit from the suddenness of it all. Though, it certainly wasn’t something she didn’t enjoy, clearly shown by her tongue started to roll out of her mouth as her body began to bounce against her mother’s thrusts.   
  
“That’s it, Yang. Give in to the place you belong. Right here on my cock.~” Raven only squeezed tighter to her daughter's breast as she continued to thrust inside of her, moving her hips faster and harder with each passing second, wanting to engrave this feeling in the back of Yang’s mind forever. Luckily, that didn’t take much to do as she started pumping her thumb back and forth just as fast as she was her hips, making the girl scream that much louder and fill the room that much more thoroughly with her sweet sounds. However, just like with the blowjob she was getting moments ago, the older woman could feel her orgasm quickly crashing through her despite her wanting to enjoy this just a bit longer.   
  
Yang was at her wits end with the pleasure that was coursing through her, loving each and every second of it as her mother’s cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her like it was ready to explode. Opening her mouth to beg for Raven to stuff her full of cum, all that left her lips was a sharp gasp followed by a loud moan as she got exactly what she wanted before having to ask for it. Rope after gooey and fertile rope of cum painted her inner walls white before reaching her womb as the thick cock continued pumping back and forth inside of her, throwing her over the edge of her own orgasm as her womb was filled with all the cum that the red-eyed woman had to offer her. It didn’t help that her cunt clamped down around her mother’s thick shaft in an attempt to milk it of all the cum she had to offer her.   
  
However, Raven didn’t bother to catch her daughter as she slipped from her grip and fell onto the floor with a loud thud, cum immediately leaking from her thoroughly fucked cunt. A soft chuckle left the older woman as she reached from her beer and took another sip, eyes locked on the blonde that was busy panting and leaking cum on the floor. “Better clean yourself up, Yang. You know how I don’t want stains on this floor. You’ve got ten minutes to make sure you get every drop. When you’re done, I want a piece of that sweet ass next. With the way you screamed over just my thumb, I can’t wait to hear you when you’re stuffed with my cock.”   
  
Yang slowly looked over at her mother, too lost in her pleasure and orgasm to argue, but knowing better than to not give Raven an answer to an order. “Y-Yes, Mistress…” Though she was still lost in her bliss, something in the back of the blonde’s mind told her the best way to keep the hardwood floor clean of the black-haired woman’s cum was to lick it clean and plug herself up before letting anymore drip out from her. Luckily, her fingers would more than likely work well enough to keep her plugged as she cleaned the floor.


End file.
